A Trip to California
by lilpopgurl02
Summary: on a trip to California they meet some unexpected guests
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Trip To California  
  
Summary: on a trip to California they meet some unexpected guests  
  
"Okay mom, yes, yes and....yes! Yeah I love you too. Talk to you later." Rory Gilmore Had just moved into her dorm with her  
  
3 other roomies at Yale. She was just getting off the phone to get coffee just when the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello? Yeah one  
  
second... PARIS ITS FOR YOU!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
It was a sunny day and luckily they were having a Winter Break for 2 weeks. She  
  
decided to visit her mom in Stars Hallow, and drop by Luke's Diner to get some coffee. Then after a few days she would go  
  
Over to California with her mother, Lorelie Gilmore.  
  
"Yes please, one ticket to Stars Hallow."  
  
"Take your seat please."  
  
Thanks." The bus was crowded that Saturday morning. There were only two seats left, one next to a snoring old man or one  
  
Next to a claustrophobic hyprechrondirac woman. She chose to sit next to the woman.  
  
" Wide open spaces, wide open spaces, deep breath, that's it Marge."  
  
"Uh, sorry ma'am but is something wrong? Do you need any help?"  
  
" Oh know sweetie. I just have little case of clost-ooooooh no not again remember M. you can do it wide open space." said the lady,  
  
"Marge" "Mmm, okay then." The ride from Yale to Stars Hallow wasn't long. About 45 minute. She arrived at her old house  
  
to surprise her mom before they went to Sunny California. *knock*  
  
" What why am I knocking? I still live here...kind of."  
  
She opened the door to the big, white, old house.  
  
"Mom, you here?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"K then I'll call your cell."  
  
She dialed the numbers until she picked up.  
  
"Hello? Whose calling from my house?"  
  
"Mom its me Rory!" "Oh hi sweetie what are you doing here...or there?"  
  
"Oh well, I decided to surprise you before our trip...but your not home."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No your- ugh, then where are you?"  
  
"I'm in your old room...or shall I say New & improved OFFICE!" said Lorelie in excitement.  
  
" Okay...hey my old room!"  
  
"Yeah, well come on up here and see what its like."  
  
"Okay one minute." The three day visit passed quickly. Now it was time  
  
for their trip in California. They arrived in about a 5 hour flight. (A/N-I really don't know how long it takes) They decided to visit  
  
Southern California.  
  
"Well, well, well Ms. Glimore the II. Where would you like to go first here are your choices: L.A., Beverly  
  
Hills, Hollywood or.....Venice?"  
  
"Well Ms. Gilmore the I my choice will have to be...Venice."  
  
" Are you sure about that  
  
Rory? I mean you sure you don't want to go to Hollywood? You know how I am about that Ben Affleck!"  
  
"Nah sorry to Glamorous."  
  
"Ah, Venice it is."  
  
For a few hours they just walked around, shopped, ate.  
  
"So how are your roommates so far?"  
  
"They're cool. Sometimes a little weird but other then that great!"  
  
"Sooo...any guys?"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Yay my first chappie of my first story! I know that might've been kinda boring, but just think about the end! my next chapter should be more....exciting so hope you all like it thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to California  
  
Summary: on a trip to California they meet some unexpected guests  
  
Chapter 2: A big surprise  
  
" Jess? You still like him? Well I guess so since you guys never broke up you still would but since you are in college I assumed that-"  
  
"No! Mom, Jess he's right there!" she whispered making sure he wouldn't notice her  
  
"No, it couldn't be because he's with that girl, and you are still he's girlfriend, correct?"  
  
"Well, I WAS but I guess not anymore, but it isn't because of that, I mean I went to college and he didn't even graduate, and I would've met someone in 4 years."  
  
"Well, if you guys never talked about breaking up, or someone told someone that it would be 'right' then you are still together."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I was going to break up with him, until he left, no one knowing where he went."  
  
" Well in that case go say Hi to them, introduce yourself, or we could just go down to Bev. Hills for some...shopping!"  
  
" Um, ya sure mom." Rory said a little hesitant  
  
"Well, we are going to have to pass them and they are going to see us...most likely and since you ARE avoiding him, I just don't know how we are going to do this." Rory could tell she was being sarcastic  
  
" Mom, I'm not AVOIDING him it's just that, him and this girl that I don't know are like...ew, kissing, a lot anyways its just awkward."  
  
"Well, he's probably to busy to notice you."  
  
"Fine, lets go." The truth was Rory was avoiding him, why? Because she did think they were together.  
  
"Uh-oh he's looking, mom he's looking over...there.... no here! Run for cover!"  
  
"Rory! Chill out he is not looking over here if he were the right thing to do would be go up to him and say "Hello, how are you on this fine evening?" Instead of "RUN FOR COVER!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, I don't want to look like some idiot."  
  
"Good because he is looking."  
  
" Well then we'll look back, it can be a telepathic way of saying 'Hello, how are you on this fine evening?'"  
  
" Well then telepathically go over there and say hi!"  
  
"Fine, fine I will but no rushing this may take time, I do need to get to know him and his new...friend."  
  
"Okay then, go!"  
  
" Well no he might kiss her again, now I don't want to interrupt that do I?"  
  
"They aren't right now, go!"  
  
"Fine, a little rushy are we now?" She walked over to Jess regretfully agreeing to go over there. "Hey Jess, long time no see huh? Well how are you? I'm fine too I go to college at Yale, no boyfriends seeing you were mine that NEVER broke up with me, and here you are kissing some girl that you probably barely even know, but since your on a go, I better go to. So nice seeing you, sorry for the interruption bye!" She turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait what's your name?"  
  
"Rory, what do you ask?"  
  
"Well, then what do you mean girlfriend, you're his sister."  
  
"What? No I am not!"  
  
"Well then why did he say you were?" At this point Jess walked away to the nearest shop.  
  
"Because he's a trouble maker and a liar, and a-a runaway.... er."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
" Well I lived in Stars Hollow, Connecticut and he was my boyfriend and then one morning my mom tells me he's gone. HE never graduated, and he got suspended." (A/N I'm not sure if he did but he couldn't go to the dance so I'm assuming).  
  
"Wow, then all the stuff he told me were lies? Or most of if except for he never graduated, and that he left Stars Hollow, and that...well he sure didn't tell me he had a girlfriend"  
  
" Well, that and probably lots more."  
  
"Well, when did he leave?"  
  
"About...a few months ago."  
  
"Really? Well I've only known Jess for like, 2 weeks."  
  
"Well, then good luck, but I have to go, my mom's waiting." Rory's mom was waiting in a store called Paradise Place; she wanted to get a map of Southern California.  
  
"About time, what took you so long? Our reservations for lunch are in 25 minutes."  
  
"Oh sorry mom, I got caught up in that jewelry stand, over there."  
  
" Oh, it's alright, I just need some REAL food, those nuts and crackers on the plane fill me up!"  
  
" Oh, yeah same here..."  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" "Yup!"  
  
" So I hear this restaurant is like a 5 star one, they serve all French food like, Es Cargot (s/p?) Frogs, Cow stuff you know that kind of stuff."  
  
"Sounds, appetizing."  
  
"Well they also serve hamburgers with ze fries."  
  
" Now that's more my style." When they got there they found nothing but an abandoned car, a dead tree and a run-down restaurant with a sign that said: François restaurant d'Oui Oui (Oui Oui French Restaurant)  
  
" Uh mom, I thought you got reservations."  
  
" Well, I actually just said that so you'd hurry up."  
  
" Wait, if the restaurant is gone, who did you find it?"  
  
" Oh, on this website.... probably not the best source, but I did smell some Mexican food back by where we were last, should we try it?"  
  
" Sure...."  
  
"Burrito Town, hmm."  
  
"Burrito Town? Sounds like something Taylor would make up."  
  
" Yeah really. So where do you want to sit?"  
  
"Hmm, over there." As they were walking over she saw Jess and his "friend".  
  
" No, wait I mean over there I want a view of the.... the um......that bench!"  
  
"Um, okay bench view it is."  
  
"Mom, I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom."  
  
"Okay." She actually went over to the payphone, next to the restroom.  
  
" Hey Luke, its Rory." She had called Luke at his restaurant-Luke's Diner.  
  
" Hey Rory, so I heard you're in Venice!"  
  
" Yup, sure am, but what I'm calling for is because, I ran into Jess today with this girl, I'm not jealous or anything it's just that, well you know."  
  
"Wow, so he's all the way in California, well I'm not sure what to do, I mean he's an adult, he's in California, I have no way of taking him back here, I guess we'll just have to let him...stay."  
  
"Okay, well i just wanted to let you know, bye!"  
  
"Bye." Their food was already there and Lorelai was almost finished.  
  
" Whoa, I guess I have some catching up to do huh?"  
  
"Yup, I guess so." Lorelai's mouth was full of nachos. They were to rows away from Jess and that girl whose name was Annie. Rory was trying to hear their conversation.  
  
"Fine, I don't care if you 'break up' with me, it's not like your crushing my heart into millions of pieces, we HAVE only known each other for what, two weeks? I'm strong and I will live with out you!" Annie stormed out of the restaurant furiously.  
  
'Why did Jess break up with her?' Rory thought.  
  
" Are you done yet?" Lorelai asked Rory  
  
" Yup."  
  
A/N- Yay, my second chapter woohoo! I hope you enjoy more is coming up soon I promise here's a sneak peek of the few next chapters - dean's wedding, jess, and another guy at Yale! Stay tuned! 


End file.
